Sneaking About
by Holly
Summary: C&M season 5. No one knows about their affair... Please R


Hey! I haven't written anything in a while so here goes! Please review! Good or bad reviews are appreciated. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Friends. *Gasp*  
  
Sneaking About  
  
Slouching around Rachel and Monica's television on a Sunday evening, everyone was arguing over which actor starred in 'Cocktail'. Normally Monica would be shouting the loudest that the answer was Tom Cruise but she was preoccupied with catching Chandler's eye. He wasn't paying much attention to the argument either. However he also didn't seem to catch on that Monica was glaring at him so she spoke up, "Chandler? Can I go get that book you send you'd lend me?" "Yeah, sure, it's on my bed." Chandler replied without looking up. He seemed to be miles away, truth was he had, had little sleep those past few weeks. "It's where?" Monica said forced. From her tone, Chandler looked up at her and saw her motion toward the door. "Actually you know what, I think I put it in one of my drawers hang on, I'll find it for you." No one seemed to notice anyway since the topic of conversation had moved on to last week's episode of ER. Chandler followed Monica out into the hallway and casually threw the door shut behind him. She swung round and forcefully kissed him pushing him up against the door of her apartment. He was taken aback at first but kissed her back. He gently walked her toward his apartment and searched for the door handle, whilst still kissing her. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from opening the door. "Monica we might get caught!" He argued breaking the kiss. "Exactly," she replied pulling him into a kiss again. He was the one who broke it once again. "You're unbelievable!" He said laughing. She smiled at him. She looked so sweet he wanted to confess he loved her. But that would require a lot of courage on his part, of which he lacked. Furthermore he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way. To her it was all just a big game. She loved the sneaking around, the passion and the fear of getting caught. It wasn't like an ordinary relationship. He feared she'd laugh if he told her his true feelings. So instead he grabbed her hand and lead her back to the others, embracing what they had going right now hoping he wouldn't screw it up. He dropped her hand as soon as they re- entered the room. "Just going to the bathroom" Monica announced. Again no one seemed to notice. They were now all engrossed in a quiz show where it seemed Ross was keeping score of who got which answers right. "Mexico!" Joey yelled. "How did you know that?" Ross demanded, annoyed. "Woohoo and Joseph takes the lead!" Chandler chuckled knowing the only reason Joey knew answers to quiz show questions was because he spent most of his time watching them. "You wanna join in?" Ross asked Chandler as the commercials started up. "Yeah come on Chandler, we're having so much fun." Rachel said sarcastically. "Hey you didn't have to play," Ross told her. "No I'm set." Chandler replied. "You're in my seat" Monica said to Chandler as she returned from the bathroom. "I see no name on it." He smirked. "Sit on him Mon, it's the only way he'll get up," Joey said from experience. Monica sat down on top of him. She grinned at him sneakily when no one was looking. "Get ready to loose," Joey told Ross as the commercials ended. Monica had soon settled down by lying across Chandler as she read a magazine. She felt him gently run his hand over the thigh occasionally when no one was looking. "Don't," she whispered trying not to laugh. He clamped his hand around her leg and she yelled out in pain. "Sorry did that hurt?" he asked her innocently grinning. "You two," Ross said annoyed in a parent-like fashion. He took her hand and locked her fingers between his, "There'll see!" she whispered. "What are you two whispering about?" Ross asked suspiciously. "Nothing," Monica said defensively getting up off of Chandler and walking to the kitchen, "Does anyone want a drink?" "Beer, please" Joey yelled. She got a beer from the fridge and gave it to Joey. "Move up a bit so I can sit down." She said hitting him with her magazine. Joey did so and she squeezed in the gap he'd left on the couch. "Thanks!" She said sarcastically. He took the hint and moved up a little more, but not before he threw his arm around her. "You smell nice, Mon, who are you trying to impress?" "You," she said. "It worked," Joey said smiling. "Are you two hitting on each other?" Phoebe asked half joking. "I'm Joey. I'm always hitting on women." "Can you not do it in front of her brother." Ross said. "What you don't like it when I confess my undying love for Joey in front of you?" Monica said giggling. She looked over at Chandler who tried to look unfazed but was clearly reeling with jealousy. She loved that it was annoying him, it confirmed what she had wondered recently. That he did have feelings for her. "J-man's getting lucky tonight!" Joey said smugly. To which Monica hit him on the head.  
  
Later that night when New York was asleep, Monica sneaked over to Chandler's. She didn't need to creep so quietly when she entered the guys apartment since Joey slept through everything but in typical control freak Monica mannerism she did so. She went into Chandler's bedroom he was awake reading a book to her surprise. Normally she had to wake him up. "Hi" she whispered smiling widely. "Hey." He said deadpan not looking up from his book. "What's up?" she eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing." "Obviously there is Chandler" Monica paused she knew why he was annoyed, "Are you mad about earlier when I was mucking about with Joey?" Chandler didn't answer. "Chandler don't be so pathetic I'm friends with Joey and." "Oooh so I'm pathetic now." "Ugh, I'm not speaking to you when your like this," Monica told him walking away. "Fine walk away, make me look like the jerk." "I'm not making you look like anything," she said turning back. She didn't want any of this. They were just supposed to be having fun. She didn't have the energy to argue or the will. "Do you have any idea how it felt to see you flirting with Joey?" "I wasn't flirting." "I have had to live with Joey for years. It's impossible to compete with him when it comes to women. But recently none of that crap has bothered me cause I've been with you. Then you go ahead and flirt with him in front of me. I didn't find it funny Monica." Perhaps he'd revealed too much about how much he cared but right at that moment he didn't seem to care. "It wasn't like that." "It was exactly like that. You make a pass at him in front of me and expect me not to be mad." Chandler's voice was getting higher. "Chandler be quiet he'll wake up." "I don't care anymore," Chandler said almost shouting. "Chandler," Monica pleaded. "Why do you care so much that he doesn't hear us? Are you afraid he'll find out you're with me?" Chandler swallowed, "Are you ashamed of us" "I cannot believe you would even think that." Monica snapped back, "Is that what you think of me? You think I am that shallow? You obviously don't know a thing about me." Monica paused for breathe which could be confused with hesitation about what she was going to say next, "I've had enough, this whole thing was a mistake." She turned and walked out, leaving Chandler angry and bemused.  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review :) 


End file.
